


The first and the last time

by saiicchin



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiicchin/pseuds/saiicchin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon Kuwata went to Sayaka Maizono's concert...<br/>What happens between the two of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first and the last time

“Big brother Leon" Kanon called me. "You're a baseball superstar. Can you get me a ticket for Sayaka Maizono's concert? If it is the VIP ticket, I can meet her! Please!"  
"Why do you want to meet her?" I've never been interested in this girly things.  
"Because I'm a Sayaker after all!"  
"Sa... Sayaker?" I frown.  
"Yup! Sakaya Maizono's fans are the Sayakers! Big brother Leon, come with me! My parents won't give me the permission to go alone..."  
"She has big tits?" I like girls with big tits.  
Kanon hushed. "... Yeah. But I've got more than Sayaka!"  
"Oh... okay."  
"Then... You'll go?" Kanon smiled.  
"Yeah! This will be my last concert so I want some fun."  
"Oh yeah then you will go to Hope's Peak Academy..."  
I pet her. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."  
****  
The hall was full. I was used to the crowds so this was nothing for me, but Kanon was exhausted.  
When the concert finished, we went to meet Sayaka Maizono.  
She was beautiful, as expected from an idol.  
"So you play baseball, Kuwata-kun." She asked with a beautiful smile.  
"Ye-yeah." I was fucking nervous.  
"Can I touch your muscles?" She close the distance between us. I looked where Kanon was a moment ago.  
"She went with a friend of her to buy something." Sayaka noticed me. "We are alone."  
I closed my eyes. We didn't have space between our bodies. She looked at me and kissed me. I followed my instic and start touching her.  
She moaned. She wanted more. We were excited. She touched me. I stripped and she did the same. Our skins were in contact.  
"I want more." She moaned again.  
"I don't have a condom!"  
"That's doesn't matter. C'mon." She whispered.  
I put it in. We moaned.  
"I'm cumming!" We said.  
"Do it inside of me!" She yell.  
I didn't have enough time to retire it so that's what I did.  
****  
My first day in Hope's Peak was really strange. I felt dizzy when I arrive.  
One note indicated me to go to the gate so that's what I did.  
And there I saw her: Sayaka Maizono.  
She looked at me with angry eyes. What the hell?  
We (the classmates) introduced ourselves, but I know Sayaka from the other day so we didn't exchanges words.  
The frist day, Monokuma (a fucking teddy bear) said to us we have to kill each other to graduate. I didn't believe him so I went to explore the school. At the night time, a letter sticked out from the door.  
I went to Sayaka's room because she asked me to do it.  
I called and she opened the door.  
"What's the matter?" I was tired and I want some rest.  
"I'm fucking goint to kill you, Kuwata!"  
"WHAT?! WHY?!"  
"I'M PREGNANT, IT WAS YOUR FAULT, YOU CUM INSIDE OF ME!"  
"YOU TOLD ME TO DO IT!"  
"FUCK YOU."  
She attacked me. I protect myself with a katana.  
When I recovered the awareness, she was dead.  
I couldn't believe it. She was pregnant and tried to kill me because we fucked but she told me to cum inside of her. And I kill her.  
I cleaned the room and throw away my jacket. Then I tried to sleep but I couldn't do it.  
The next day we have the trial of Sayaka's murderer. I was the culprit. And I knew that in the heaven she was going to kill me.


End file.
